Bishoujo Senshi Sera Myu Love
by Kawarinaku Kinsei
Summary: The new season after SMStarS I wrote. Has peace finally been gained? But what is that thing in the sky? Can our Senshi relax? Please, bring us peace...


Author's Notes - Umm.. Let's just say I was very bored when I wrote this, lol. It's a new season to Bishoujo Senshi Sera Myu I've been planning to write for quite some time now. Also I've tried to keep in character as much as possible, it's set after Sailor Moon StarS. Note - Based on the facts of the anime not the manga. (Why? Becase I said so! lol) I hope you all enjoy ^_^  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sera Myu Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Bring Us Peace  
  
After what seemed the most important battle of all for the Sailor Senshi, everyone returns to their normal lives. Mizuno Ami continued her great pefect test scores. Hino Rei continued to practise her priestess skills at the Hikawa Shrine. Kino Makoto continued her great cooking skills for the Senshi. Aino Minako continued her idol chasing and goofing off with Usagi. Tsukino Chibi Usagi(Chibi-Usa) lived her normal life in the 30th century as the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Ten'ou Haruka continued training hard to achieve her goal as a pro racer. Kaiou Michiru spent her time practising her music as well as going places with Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru. Meiou Setsuna continued to study into the Earth just incase anything bad did come up, as well as trying to enjoy her new life. Tomoe Hotaru spent her time conversing with the Senshi and enjoying her school life. Luna and Artemis continued to guide Usagi and Minako, as well as the other Senshi, in their own way. As for Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru... Well, they were living happily together as the most kawaii couple. Although sometimes Usagi's annoying habbits weren't too easy to cope with... So let us begin this story with what everyone is doing at this present time...  
  
"Mako-chaaaan!!!" Minako whined miserably as Makoto refused to go to the arcade with her.  
  
"Minako, shouldn't you be studying for the next exam?" Makoto glared slightly as she looked up from her cooking club studies.  
  
"Hmpf, can't studies wait, Mako-chan?" Minako pouted as Makoto shaked her head in reply.  
  
"I thought Usa-chan was suppossed to come here to study...?" Rei glanced at Ami in the Hikawa Shrine as she waited impatiantly for Usagi to arrive.  
  
"Maybe she's with Mamoru.." Ami glanced up at a now furious Rei.  
  
"Grr... That odango atama better not be goofing off again at the arcade!!" Rei growled.  
  
"It's so nice to finally have peace..." Michiru smiled at Haruka as they both sat outside a cafe talking.  
  
"Yes... But will it finally last...?" Haruka took a sip of her drink and glanced to Michiru in a questioning manner.  
  
"I hope so Haruka..." Michiru and Haruka both smiled at each other in response.  
  
"Hmm..." Sestuna sat typing away at her computer as usual. "Such peace... A feeling so rare for the Earth..." She glanced out her window at the morning light for a moment. "Let us hope this peace can continue... Everyone has worked so hard for it, they deserve true peace... Please, bring us peace."  
  
'I miss Chibi-Usa-chan..' Hotaru thought as she sat on her bed in boredom. 'But I'm sure I'll see her again... In the future... A peaceful future...'  
  
"To think, someday we'll have a kitten, Luna..." Artemis grinned slightly, both sitting in a park near Minako's house.  
  
"Not too soon I hope.." Luna glared slightly.  
  
"H-hey, Luna! What's that suppossed to mean!?"  
  
"Mamo-chan...." Usagi sat gazing into Mamoru's eyes as they both sat on a bench in the park. Autumn leaves gently floating through the air and small beams of sunlight shone through the gaps in the treetops, lighting up the park perfectly around them. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako-chan.." Mamoru replied with soft words and love filled eyes. Their gaze lasted for a few more beautiful moments before they both approached a gentle and passionate kiss. A peaceful future awaited them both, but whether it was time for that future... Nobody knew for sure.  
  
Later that day, quite late in the evening, all seemed so peaceful. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were having a sleepover round Usagi's house. Hotaru was tucked in bed as Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had a nice conversation. Mamoru was on his balcony watching the sky in thought. And Luna and Artemis were sitting together on the roof of the Tsukino's house.  
  
"Ack, odango atama!!!" Rei scowled as Usagi happily munched away at the cookies Makoto had baked. "Why do you always have to eat everything!?"  
  
"Because.." Usagi muttered between joyful mouthfuls. "I.. Love.. Mako- chan's.. Cooking!"  
  
"After all the fighting.. I think Usagi deserves it." Ami smiled as Usagi nodded in agreement, causing Rei to let out a small sigh.  
  
"I think it's good that we're all relaxing. We deserve to finally relax! Everything will be okay now..." Minako let out a small happy sigh as she stretched her arms and laid out on her sleeping bag in Usagi's room.  
  
"Mina-chan's right.." Makoto looked up from reading her book. "We all deserve to relax.. We fought a hard battle to get here, but still.."  
  
"We must not let our guards down completely.." Ami added and Makoto nodded in agreement.  
  
"No matter what.. A threat could always occur... Although we relax, we must be ready.." Rei commented with a serious face and Usagi stopped eating for a moment of thought.  
  
"...Peace is like a journey... You keep going, getting stronger along the way. Always heading to your destination, never stopping no matter what." Ami adjusted her glasses and Minako sat up to comment.  
  
"But our destination is a future of peace... And sometimes we can get too confused about the route we're taking..." Minako's voice went slightly quiet and the others all began to look slightly sad until they all looked to Makoto as she spoke.  
  
"If we take the wrong route... It takes a long time to get back on track... Sometimes we can't turn back on the mistakes we make.." Makoto glanced to the suddenly quiet Rei.  
  
"It..." Rei began to speak nervously. "It doesn't matter, right...? Together, we are strong. Sailor Moon, you are our leader.." Suddenly everyone turned to Usagi at Rei's words.  
  
"Why so depressed everyone...?" Usagi looked slightly confused. "We've gained peace, I'm sure of it... Just let us enjoy it! Please, lighten up everyone.." Usagi looked nearly tearful as her friends just miserably looked away, she knew there was nothing she could do to prove peace was theirs...  
  
"Is Hotaru asleep...?" Michiru glanced at Haruka coming from Hotaru's bedroom and sitting down at the table with herself and Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah.." Haruka adjusted the chair and looked to Setsuna and Michiru.  
  
"Do you think peace is finally ours...?" Michiru was the first to bring up that key subject. Haruka was of course the first to reply.  
  
"Who knows... The Princess did very well, but there is always a chance of a new threat. We just have to be careful, that's all. We're soldiers, we'll be ready." Haruka's words were slightly comforting, but cold none the less.  
  
"No matter what, we'll do our jobs... Okay?" Setsuna spoke up with her strict but kind voice with a nod from Michiru and Haruka as a good enough reply.  
  
"The stars..." Mamoru gazed out at the beautiful glowing orbs perfectly placed in that delicate sheet of silk known as the sky. "Beautiful, like my Princess... But..... The Earth seems to have a slight feeling of painfulness.. It matches the feeling of the stars.." Mamoru seemed slightly confused by his own words, as if they came from the Earth rather than himself. "Hmm, what's that...?" He glanced up to see a strange star.. It was glowing brighter than the rest of the stars, so much more brighter and about twice the size of an ordinary star. "Hn, probably just a planet..."  
  
"Luna.." Artemis looked up at the sky from Usag's rooftop with Luna. "That star.. It's huge!"  
  
"Hm.. It certainly isn't a planet. It's as big as a close planet but glows strong like a star. Do you think... Oh no!" Luna's eyes grew sad and Artemis could tell the emotion.  
  
"A threat... Could this mean that peace hasn't been gained..?" Artemis looked down and sighed a sad sigh. "Those poor girls.. They fought so hard.."  
  
"There is still a hope... It may be scientific and may have nothing to do with the Senshi.." Luna glanced seriously as Artemis who looked up to meet her gaze. "Now we can only hope..."  
  
Hotaru sat up in bed, after only pretending to sleep. She looked out the large glass windows at the side of her room and up at the sky, at the strange planet/star object.  
  
"I sense... Something is wrong..."  
  
~*~I know, a very short 1st chapter. But much more is to come in the Sailor Moon Love series ^_^ More adventure and hope next time, ja ne!~*~ 


End file.
